


Мир после, мир до

by centrefolds, fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020
Summary: Тема спецквестаУмирающий мирБетаsige_vic
Series: Спецквест 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919650
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Мир после, мир до

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста [Умирающий мир](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2798)
> 
> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

В солнечных лучах танцевали частички пыли — слишком красиво, чтобы быть правдой. Лейми заворожено смотрела и не могла отвести взгляд минуту, другую, третью... Она потеряла счет времени и боялась даже дышать, чтобы не разрушить это хрупкое мгновенье.

Будучи совсем маленькой, она так же смотрела на лучи, которые пересекали её детскую. Тогда она думала, что в них танцуют феи. По утрам было очень тихо, и лишь старый дом поскрипывал, напоминая о том, что живой. Родители спали допоздна, и Лейми могла играть в мир, который сама и придумала. В нем были феи, тролли, грибницы с детками, которые разбегались, стоило только матушке отвернуться. Гуси в этом мире разговаривали, а цветы танцевали по ночам, поэтому с каждым днем становились грустнее.

Если подставить руку под солнечный луч, то на ней оседала пыль, и Лейми уже не могла видеть в ней крошечные фигурки. Может быть, дело в том, что она выросла, а может, в том, что мир умер.

Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, простиралась сплошная безлюдная пустыня. В ней не было маленьких ящерок или бодрых божьих коровок. Если прислушаться, никто не начинал кряхтеть и разминать затекшие суставы — только тишина. Мертвая и глухая, как отчаяние, которое она порождала. Лейми глубоко вдохнула раз, другой. Сжала ладони в кулаки и постаралась успокоиться. В этом городе она впервые увидела солнце, и это не может быть единственным сюрпризом.

На самом деле прошло меньше трех месяцев, и Лейми даже не знала, что на самом деле случилось и сколько выживших осталось. После того что она называла "инцидентом", у неё появилась как будто ментальная связь с кем-то. Она не знала, что это за человек, но чувствовала, что он живой и мечется так же, как она. Если эта связь была двусторонней, а Лейми думала именно так, то он тоже чувствовал её, и она старалась держать себя в руках.

Сегодня Лейми увидела солнце и вспомнила безмятежное детство. Она старалась сконцентрироваться на ощущении неизведанного, необъятного мира, который откроется, как только она вылезет из-под одеяла и ступит в следующий день. Рядом с речкой, в заводи, появились мальки. Стрекозы, огромные, жирные, с длинными, как будто металлическими хвостами, будут кружиться над лугом. Может, ей повезет, и на границе леса она встретит лисичку или куницу. Лейми задумалась — она не знала, где живут куницы, — а потом рассмеялась. Это было хорошее чувство нового, если куницы, конечно, выжили.

В городах пропали только люди. Бродячие собаки носились стаями по пустырям, и пару раз Лейми видела даже котов, которых они загоняли на деревья. Птицы свободно вили гнезда на балконах, в оставленном сушиться белье. Крыс было так много, что Лейми перестала их бояться.

Жизнь продолжалась, и вот уже появились солнечные лучи, пробившие плотные серые облака. Главное, чтобы не повторился инцидент.

Лейми почувствовала тепло внутри, как будто ее попытка радоваться была услышана и пришел ответ. Радость, умноженная кем-то, вызывала горькое чувство потери, и Лейми почти начала плакать, но тепло внутри согревало и давало сил идти дальше. Она надеялась, что идет хотя бы в правильную сторону. Ориентиры через чувства не передавались, и приходилось полагаться только на то, что её партнер не умирал от жары или холода. Кажется, он вообще не умирал, и это было главное.

Сквозь город вела прямая дорога с главной улицей, полной магазинов. Витрины были так густо покрыты пылью, что не всегда было понятно, что там продавалось. Единственное, что спасало — кресты рядом с аптеками. Раньше, когда мир еще был нормальным, Лейми ненавидела их яркие неоновые вывески, а сейчас понимала, как они важны. Респираторов хватало, но никогда не было лишним пополнить запасы. Там же всегда была вода. В каждой аптеке Лейми оставляла послание, на тот случай, если кто-то еще решит искать выживших. Сначала она боялась мародеров, но через несколько дней в полном одиночестве решила, что лучше увидеть хоть каких-то людей, чем никаких вообще.

В груди тянуло грустью, как будто в ответ на её грусть, и это все равно было тепло. Лейми хотела поговорить с этим человеком, по-настоящему, словами, прикоснуться, почувствовать биение пульса…

Сегодня она хорошо поработала, и ей нужно было сосредоточиться на главном.

Когда Лейми училась, она любила ставить фоном "Дискавери", где много рассказывали о том, какие техногенные катастрофы могут однажды случиться, и теперь боялась, что это был взрыв какого-нибудь газа или его стоит ожидать. Или во всем виноват заговор масонов: в глубине Земли была скважина, управлявшая мозговыми волнами людей, и они все просто встали, вышли из жилых мест и испарились в инопланетном свете.

Лейми все еще было смешно думать о таком, но, видя пустующие человейники, она не могла не признать, что это похоже на реальность.

Её загадочный партнёр устал и собирался ложиться спать, сквозь их связь Лейми слышала, как расслабляется его тело. Она тоже начала искать место, надеясь связаться во сне, когда сознание не кричит о том, что все это не настоящее.

Очередная ночь прошла так же, как и сотня до этого — слишком тихо. Ни гудков сирен, ни криков пьяных, в эту ночь ее не будил даже лай собак. Лейми никогда не думала, что ей будет не хватать даже белого шума.

Снова вперёд: аптеки, записки на пыли, респиратор, питьевая вода, крысы, найти место, чтобы переночевать. От этой рутины отвлекали только чужие чувства. Останавливаясь, чтобы отдохнуть, Лейми забавлялась, пытаясь вызвать у себя воспоминания о самых ярких вкусах. Лимон — рот наполняется слюной, и по отзыву Лейми понимала — вкусно. Креветки — страх, аллергия? В ответ приходила сладость мёда, ягоды и уже забытый вкус гамбургера с колой. Это было забавно, и Лейми все больше очаровывалась, как будто они разговаривали, и её партнер был тем, кого ей не хватало.

Ночь сменила день, который сменил следующая ночь, она спала под открытым небом, снова в чужой квартире, в коттедже нашла чудное деревянное кресло и целый вечер читала вслух самой себе детские приключенческие книжки. Ей это казалось странным, но она чувствовала, что не одна. Связь укрепилась и звучала радугой тончайших оттенков, они будто беседовали на более глубоком уровне, минуя слова.

Лейми попался старый магазинчик с коллекционными винами, совмещённый с антикварной лавкой, и она принялась играть в принцессу викторианской эпохи. Партнёр искрился смехом и танцевал с ней кадрили, пока они не упали на резную кушетку. Заснула Лейми прямо там, пьяная и, впервые за долгое время, счастливая.

Она бежала, бежала сломя голову, чувствовала кожей крики, и её сердце снова наполнялось радостью, она кричала вместе со всеми и проснулась, упав с кушетки. Подхватила юбки и побежала уже в реальности, потому что продолжала слышать крики.

Это были настоящие люди, живые, такие же выжившие, как она, их было немного — десяток или два, но они все собрались толпой на центральной площади и подбегали с разных сторон. Но, самое главное, Лейми знала, что где-то здесь есть её партнер, тот самый человек, благодаря которому она не сошла с ума.

Лейми остановилась в отдалении, чтобы отдышаться, и смотрела, как из каждого перекрёстка на улицу выбегали один за другим новые и новые выжившие. Они присоединялись к групповым объятиям и кричали каждый раз все громче.

Наконец Лейми увидела его. Или её. Партнёр, это точно был тот самый партнёр, оказался в нелепом парике судьи из прошлого века, в такой же мантии и, кажется, вчерашний вечер провёл в антикварной лавке, как и она.

В груди Лейми как будто забилось второе сердце, вторя её первому, и они двинулись друг другу навстречу сквозь толпу, как будто её и не было. Касались взглядами, как будто уже были рядом. Лейми так и не успела понять, как выглядит её партнер, но, обнимая его, точно знала, что мир не умер, он только начинает жить.


End file.
